Pink snow
by fujoshithing3
Summary: Akashi out of the blue calls Kuroko asking for a favor... But just what is this favor that he needs yaoi (boy x boy) This is my first time writing a fanfic so i have no idea if it's really bad or not so feel free to give me feed back disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket


The snow fell silently has Kuroko walked home from basketball practice. His energy was sapped cleaned because the couch was giving them a harder practice after the loss. Though he felt better knowing that his teammates cared about something other then winning and it made his time there even more fun. He smiled thinking of his teammates has his phone began to rang. He looked down to see it was from Akashi. He hadn't heard from Akashi since the time he called out all of the Generation of Miracles and seeing how Seirin had lost to Touhou he knew it wasn't anything about the Interhigh either. He hesitantly answered his phone

"Hello Akashi-kun do you need anything?" he said bluntly " Tetsuya I have a Favor to ask can you come and meet me at the station?" said the red head. Kuroko thought for a second after the sudden request. " Will all of the Generation of Miracles be there?" the reply wasn't instant but it was said quietly " No it will be just you and me see you later Tetsuya..." Kuroko began to walk to the station nearest to him. He didn't get the chance to ask which station while they were talking and Akashi wouldn't answer his phone afterwards. He didn't have to listen or obey Akashi but for some reason or another he just couldn't say no.

As he got to the station he could see the red head standing there, waiting for him. His face was even more red then his hair to where it looked like he was standing in the cold for hours. He didn't think that Akashi would've been at that station seeing how he doesn't leave close by but it worked better for him that way. He approached Akashi but it seemed that Akashi noticed him before he even said anything. Normally not even Izumi-senpai could notice him all the time so he moved forward with a small amount of caution. Akashi looked over to Kuroko and had the same piercing stare he always had. Kuroko was unfazed by the chilling look seeing how he hadn't seen any other expression plastered on his face since back when they went to Teiko middle school. As he took another step closer he couldn't help but feel overpowered by Akashi's natural condescending glare.

"Akashi-kun is there something you need from me?" Although Kuroko did go to see Akashi he wasn't really in the mood for chit-chat or standing in the cold for that matter. " Tetsuya I do in fact have a request for you however the matter is rather complicated so I'd prefer if we went to a café to discus it instead of standing in the cold." Akashi said in his regular cold tone. Kuroko wasn't in that much of a hurry to head home so he just followed the red head to the nearest cafe. As he saw Akashi from the back he noticed his hair grew since the last time they talked and that he was shaking from the cold. Just how long did he wait for him at the station? What was this favor that Akashi couldn't just say so easily? Questions swarmed in Kuroko's head as they finally stepped into the cafe.

They sat down at a little table in the corner and were indulged in silence. Kuroko saw colors beside red fill Akashi's face after he took a sip of his tea. After minutes passed Kuroko finally broke the silence between them. " Akashi-kun what was this favor you needed?" Akashi looked at Kuroko for a second but then replied. "Tetsuya as for this intense I have logically decided that your the only one who can assist me in this matter." Kuroko became more curious at hearing that knowing how Akashi isn't keen on asking for favors seeing how its the same as asking for help. He hide his curiosity and begun to listen to Akashi once more. " Because of that Tetsuya I was wondering if you cou-" "Is there anything else you would like to order?" Right before Akashi could finish his thought the waitress interrupted him. Kuroko was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to hear what Akashi was going to say but figured Akashi would just say it again, after of course ridiculing the waitress for doing such a thing as interrupting him.

After a while of him commenting on her pour service and her running away looking like she was about to cry he finally looked back to Kuroko. " Akashi-kun what was it you were going to ask?" he wanted to say that Akashi was a little to mean as well but judging by his annoyed facial expression he thought that now wouldn't be the best time. The red head looked away and sighed " Never mind... I'll ask you later," he finally said as he got up and began to leave the table with his belongings. Kuroko was confused at Akashi's sudden change of mind and got up as well as he made his way to the door " Akashi-kun please wait a moment." Despite that Akashi still walked out the door in what looked like a hurried fashion but before he left Kuroko saw Akashi blush a deep red up to his ears as he stepped back out into the cold.


End file.
